There are a wide variety of digital cameras, including compact type, single-reflex type, and ones incorporated into electronic equipments, like a camera phone. According to the types, the digital cameras have various functions. For example, there are such single-reflex type digital cameras that have a function to perform successive shots in response to a shutter release operation, some of which can emit flash light synchronously with each shot, as disclosed for example in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2005-284166.
The above-mentioned prior art discloses a digital still camera and a method of controlling the successive shots, wherein the amount of flash light that is necessary for a proper exposure condition is calculated based on a subject distance, a stop aperture value and an imaging sensitivity of an imaging device. During the successive shots, it is checked if a flash device can emit the calculated necessary amount of flash light, considering how much voltage is charged in a main capacitor and other flashing conditions. So long as the flash device can emit the necessary amount of light, the camera performs flash shots. After it becomes impossible to emit the necessary amount of flash light, the camera continues shooting while adjusting the stop aperture value, the shutter speed and/or the imaging sensitivity so as to set a proper exposure condition under an available amount of light.
According to the prior art, however, the choice between flash shot and non-flash shot is made during the successive shots depending upon the voltage charged in the main capacitor and the like, and the user cannot make that choice. Besides, it is difficult to judge which is preferable for an individual scene using the flash light or not, unless the user checks the obtained images. Therefore, it is desirable to make both a flash shot and a non-flash shot to one scene, so that the user may compare them afterward.